Whispers in the Night
by HashtagSwagQueen
Summary: Amber is lost confused and alone. With her sister gone how can she deal with this new world. Is everything just too much. Will she leave behind everything she has ever wanted just to get away from the past.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue Amber's POV "I never wanted this" I screamed in my thoughts. As I ran towards the leech. Suddenly I was on the ground, someone was on-top of me. I looked up into Seth's pleading eyes and growled at him. I squirmed repeatedly and tried to get him off me, but he wouldn't budge. I howled and howled. I could hear the others tearing the parasite to bits. "Seth get off me." I screamed at him. He wined and finally let me off. But the leech was dead, and my chance was gone. I ran off, twisting through the trees and phased as soon as I was out of sight, back to human form. I didn't want to give Jacob time to scream at me. He would do that enough when I got home. I kept on running, I wanted to get away from the people who wouldn't let me free. Even in my human form I was unnaturally strong and fast. Finally, after about an hour,I caught a trail, but something stopped me from following. Somehow it felt familiar. It couldn't be from the reservation I thought, it would be dead by now if it had passed through our lands and it defiantly wasn't one of the Cullen's. So where had I smelt it before? Suddenly it came back to me. This was the stench that had been lingering around my sister's bedroom the night she disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Amber's POV**

The shaking and fever started the day my sister disappeared.

I would walk into her room and run straight out again. There was a stink settled around the place; it made my nose burn like I'd breathed in bleach.

After a week I was still upset and confused to were she might have gone. I wouldn't even consider that she was dead.

I was lying in the snow, on my phone, searching for some thing new on the case. Anything. The snow underneath me had started to melt so I rolled over and was lying on my front. When I clicked on a news link.

"The missing girl Sophie Wilson has been found dead..." The reporter stated to the camera.

I didn't hear anything more after that line.

My body started shaking uncontrollably and I hit the ground at a run.

My sister was dead.

My sister was dead.

My sister was dead.

My sister was dead...

**Jacob's POV**

I was sitting at Sam and Emily's after the best supper I had ever had. Like seriously. The best.

"Hey Em thanks so much for the food. I gotta go out for patrol." I said as I got up and went to put my dish away.

" It's fine Jake, anytime." Emily called from across the kitchen as she served out seconds.

"Aww Jake can I come too." Seth wined

"Fine then" I saw a hopeful flash on the rest of the pack. "No, don't you guys think of it you all need some sleep" I could hear the collective moan from all of them.

"Thanks Em. Thanks Jake." Seth called as he jumped up from the table and shoved his bowl in the wash.

"Again, anytime Seth." She called as Seth ran excitedly out of the door. I smirked and followed him out.

As soon as we were out the house we ran for the trees and phased. We had only been running for a minuet when I realized there was someone else phased. I almost screamed at them to phase back when I realized it wasn't any of the guys. It was a girl but definitely not Leah. From what i could make sense of her thoughts she was distraught and just kept repeating.

My sister was dead.

My sister was dead.

My sister was dead.

My sister was dead...

Seth started wining and howling. She was sending out great waves of sadness and pain.

**Jacob : Seth you just phase back and tell the others about this. Just don't let anyone phase.**

He looked at me thankfully and ran off. A second later I felt his mind disappear.

**Jacob : Hey it's going to be okay. You're going to be okay.**

**Amber : But she's dead. My sister is dead.**

**Jacob : Look it's going to be fine i'm going to come and get you and take you to a place were you will be safe. I'm Jacob whats your name, and where abouts are you**

**Amber : I'm in Sequim just outside of Port Angeles and my name is Amber.**


End file.
